Claiming His Bride
by SigmaStar79
Summary: For those who have read "The Turbulent Road Ahead" and wanted a RO/Andrea story. Hope you enjoy lol


Claiming his bride

By SigmaStar79

A/N: No beta on this one, but I have had a few PM's about Robert and Andrea from my last story, so I decided to write a short sexy story about them for the RO/Andrea lovers out there.

Robert didn't know what to do or what to say. It wasn't like he dealt with this every day. But here he was, in his cabin, with his cock out of his pants. He had come in to come to grips with what had happened the other night.

After all commotion and heartache of late, he and Dutchy had helped Andrea get her siblings home and their stuff inside. The poor girl had enough problems ahead of her; he knew she would need help. So they had followed her to her house and helped unpack everything. When that was done, he had insisted he stayed and help organize everything too.

About two hours into it though he had regretted it. Andrea had come down stairs dressed, or should he say undressed, in a silky camisole and matching shorts. She had sat next to Robert and had started organizing the paperwork and the computer Gerald had had in his office. She quickly found his life insurance papers and set them aside. Separating work from personal had been a hard task. Andrea had copied, scanned, and filed all the paperwork in a drawer in Christina's office for her to go over with Interpol when they arrived in a few days. To say the girl was efficient was beyond an understatement. It was a cold hard fact!

Hard, Robert groaned at the word. That was is problem right now! He was a 29 year old man. He should feel dirty about getting turned on by a 13 year old girl. It didn't matter if he gave her the first real kiss from the opposite sex. This was wrong and yet, every time he closed his mind jumped to that night in her house.

Alone

And to what had happened there

He didn't mean for it to happen. Andrea had made him a cup of tea after they had finished coping and scanning everything. She had the life insurance paperwork all in her hands and the deeds to several properties she was going to have to deal with later. The bank accounts that were never closed or frozen, she had already agreed to have the money spilt into 8 different saving accounts. One for each of the children, including the four children that had yet to be born. Drinking his tea, Robert had fallen asleep on the couch.

When he had woken up, he was on the verge of Cumming. He had been having the most wonderful erotic dream. Andrea was 18 years old and was riding his cock. His hands had been gripping her hips as he thrusted into her. Her cries had been unbelievable and so sweet. Hearing her call his name had been what woke him up to a pleasurable but troublesome sight.

Apparently, Andrea had been kissing Robert in his sleep when he had reacted. In Robert's dream, Andrea wore nothing but a silk nightshirt. That was because in real life, he had removed her silk shorts while still asleep. She had quickly removed him from his pants and had started to suck on him. In RO's dream, he had dreamed the same thing. When he had dreamed of her mounting him, she had cried out in pleasure and delight. In real life, she had climbed on top and had cried out in pain and pleasure as he had taken her innocence. When she cried out his name on completion was when he had woke up.

Underneath her, he had no time to remove her before his body had jerked as she grinded down on him as he shot his hot sticky cum deep within her awaiting body. He screamed out her name in horror as she screamed out his in delight. When he had held her afterwards, he knew what he had done was wrong, but when she kissed him and caressed him, it was hard to remember she was 13 and not a lot older.

"Ann, this was wrong"

Andrea had asked if she had done it wrong, which he had responded no, but that he could get in a lot of trouble if anyone found out. She had giggled and kissed him, before revealing she was on the shot and wouldn't get pregnant. He was almost tempted to make love to her again until he remembered Pete.

Letting Andrea know his fears, he saw her also pale as she ushered him into the bathroom to get cleaned up with her. He had moved so fast, he almost missed the spots of blood on the inside of her thighs from their coupling. She had been a virgin.

Afterwards, RO had left, but not without Andrea kissing him before he reached the door and promised to wait for him. He told her again if she still felt the same in 5 years to look him up. He had left her house in a daze of embarrassment and shamefulness.

Which was only made worse now that every time he closed his eyes; he saw her above him. Cumming hard around his cock and swearing he could feel her internal muscles clamping down on him as she did. Taking himself in hand, he started to jack off to the memory of her kiss and the feel of him inside her hot body, the sight of her breasts moving before him. It was going to be a very long 5 years.

5years later*****

RO was amazed at the woman beneath him. Andrea was screaming out his name as he continually hit the right spot in her. When he had seen her again on his ship, he had been shocked and had almost lost her, had it not been for Pete giving him a good kick in the rear to chase after her.

Now after her sister Sarah's concert, both had ended up at her little apartment because she said she had a little something for him. When she had come out wearing the same cami set from years before, he didn't hesitate to rip it from her body and take her down on the floor.

"Robert, oh god Robert"

"Ann, I'm gonna cum, Ann, oh, oh, oh, ANN!"

As he thrust home one last time, she screamed out his name as he screamed out hers as he came with her. Collapsing on the floor next to her, Andrea kissed him and he kissed back, glad that his time while she was in his arms, he couldn't get in trouble for anything. He smiled as he took her to her room and made love to her all over again.

Lying in bed with a now asleep Andrea in his arms, Robert thought back to their first time and had to stop himself from laughing. He had the woman of his dreams, literally, in his arms, fast asleep and sated by yours truly. As he drifted off to sleep with her, he went through a mental checklist to himself.

He needed roses

He needed a romantic setting

He needed Pete's approval

He needed a ring

Andrea was going to become a Dixon.


End file.
